


Subtext & Symbolism

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: #SPNDBCC [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Angel Healing, Blood Drinking, Day 9, Gore, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, POV Castiel, Poison, SPNDBCC, Stabbing, Subtext & Symbolism, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean gets hurt during a hunt, and Castiel has to go to extreme measures to save him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: #SPNDBCC [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038180
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Subtext & Symbolism

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird. Sorry. The subtext is all sexual. My bad. Also, I _did_ write this yesterday, but I got too caught up in baking Christmas cookies to post.
> 
> Written for #SPNDBCC on tumblr by @foundfamily4eva.
> 
> Prompt: Subtext & Symbolism.

Castiel and Dean were cornered. They were in an abandoned building that had served as an elementary school about fifty years ago. Now it was all dusty and cracked, splintery, the faded colors and water-logged wood covered in spiderwebs. That’s where the demon had found them. It wasn’t any ordinary demon either. It was an incubus.

Cas had proved immune to it, probably something to do with his angel Grace, but Dean seemed to be struggling a little bit. Though, he hadn’t fallen to his knees and begged the incubus to take him like Castiel would have thought he would. Even now, he could feel the power radiating from this demon, bouncing off of Castiel’s Grace, his own powers working like a shield.

Castiel had his angel blade, and Dean had the demon-killing knife. Being cornered was not how this fight was supposed to go. They were both a little bloodied, the demon looking just a tad worse for wear. But otherwise, he was fine.

To Castiel’s great surprise, the demon swung his hand, and Dean went flying. His best friend grunted as he hit the floor, wood cracking. But this gave Castiel an opening. He lunged at the demon, but he was grabbed around the neck.

“Cas, really?” he asked, as Cas choked and struggled for breath. “Fighting to protect a human?”

The incubus tossed him to land beside Dean. The demon took a knife out of the waistband of his pants, and leveled it at them, slowly approaching. Castiel wanted to help Dean up, but he knew if he let go of his angel blade he’d surely be dead. Dean kept ahold of his weapon, thumb running up and down the hilt in slow motions.

“You know, you two are very, _very_ interesting,” the incubus said. “For one, Cas, I have no effect on you, and Dean here? He’s fighting me with every beat of his heart. I can smell it. He wants it _bad_. Don’t you Dean? But, do you want it from me?”

“All I want,” Dean growled out, “is to stab you in the god damn face. Over and over again till not even your king will recognize you.” He clambered to his feet. “So, let’s go.”

Castiel panicked as Dean swung a fist at the demon. The demon blocked it with his arm, and then dropped his knife into his other hand. Dean grabbed that wrist now, pushing and pulling it back at an odd angle. He punched the demon in the face, bloodying his mouth.

Castiel launched himself into the fight.

The demon was _good_. He was able to take on two of them at once. Fists were flying, kicks were aimed at stomachs, blades drew tiny rivulets of blood with slashes here and there.

Castiel had been forced to one knee, and he put his blade through the back of the incubus’ right thigh. The demon screamed, voice echoing through the large emptiness of the abandoned school.

Before he fell, in seeming retaliation, he took his knife, and rammed it into Dean, just above his pelvis.

Dean let out a grunt, and paused. The demon withdrew the knife, falling, groaning.

“Cas,” Dean got out.

Then he started to topple backwards. Cas slashed the demon’s throat while he was down, bright orange light sparking through him as he died.

Castiel rushed to catch Dean before he hit the floor.

He put a hand on the wound, and realized it was lower than he’d expected. Dean grunted as Castiel’s hand was pressing hard on him.

“Cas… Cas, something’s wrong. Something’s—”

“I know. I know, it’s gonna be okay.”

Dean grabbed onto Cas, the strength in his long, thick fingers surprisingly strong.

“No, no. Something’s wrong.”

He grunted, and then he cried out.

Castiel went into Dean, searching through him with his Grace. He went deep in him, finding the injury.

Poison.

The blade had been poisoned.

Cas tried to heal him, though he knew his angel Grace was mostly spent. He trickled into Dean as golden light, probing at the poison. It fought back. Dean screamed.

“Cas, get it out of me!” he cried.

Cas cried, already feeling the poison entering Dean’s bloodstream. When he removed his bloodied hand, it dripped black.

“ _Cas_.”

He probed at the poison again, stabbing at it, trying to reach deep, to penetrate it.

Dean screamed, and writhed.

“Damn it!” Castiel cried.

He gently placed Dean on the floor in front of him, got on his knees, and brought his mouth to his wound. He ignored the taste of Dean’s wound, ignored the taste of the poison. He just sucked, and he sucked. Where he couldn’t reach with just sucking, he went in with his tongue. Dean was crying, sobbing, holding onto Castiel’s head. He was calling his name.

Castiel sent his Grace into the wound once more, probing Dean.

The poison was nearly gone.

Castiel took ahold of Dean’s hips to keep him steady, and then he gave one more fierce lick, using what he collected on his tongue to suck the last of it out of him.

Then, Castiel pulled back, mouth bloody with Dean’s essence. He placed his hand above his pelvis, and he healed him.

Dean gasped in a huge breath of air, leaning his head back.

“God, Cas. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Dean.”

He helped Dean up, and then Dean pointed at his mouth, swirling his finger around. “Cas, you got a little somethin’.”

“Oh, yes.”

Castiel wiped his mouth, and it still didn’t seem to be coming off. He could taste Dean on his lips, and deep in his throat.

“Here, let me.” Dean licked his fingers and then wiped at Castiel. “Alright, there we go. Best I can do for now.”

“Thank you.”

“No, dude. You’re the one who did all the work. That demon fucking rammed me.” Dean went over and kicked the body, and Castiel put a hand on his shoulder. Dean eventually stopped, and he turned to Castiel.

“Come on, Dean. Let’s go home.”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “And you gotta get me off your face.”

“That’s the first thing I’ll do,” he promised.

Together, they walked out of the building.


End file.
